


Squidward in Heat

by PolarKraken



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Job, Cream Pie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edging, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, PWP, Pheromones, in heat, inking, nothing makes sense and god is dead, sub/dom, they're both switches btw wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: This is stupid on an anatomical, biological and moral level.  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯(Technically plays afterthis ficbut all you godda know is, they love each other now.)





	Squidward in Heat

"So mating season doesn't have any effect on you?" 

He asked Squilliam, who was sitting next to him on his 3000 dollar designer sofa in the middle of his oversized living room. The huge window was facing his garden, where the sun was just setting, illuminating his partner in dramatic orange tones.

"No, never has." 

He shrugged, trying to look invested, but Squidward could tell it wasn't a big deal for him.

Octopus mating season was coming. This meant the amount of pheromones in the water was increased by several magnitudes for at least two weeks. It affected individuals differently. The majority of octopuses became a bit agitated around this time, more social but aggressive. For the most part they were able to function, though. Then there were the few rare ones like Squilliam, who didn't get affected at all. And then there was the unfortunate bunch, who pretty much went into heat and weren't able to be around fish-folk without trying to mate with them. And it didn't take a genius to figure out to which group Squidward belonged to. 

"Shouldn't you be relieved? This way I can take better care of you." 

Squilliam said, but it was obvious he wasn't being nice with that. A wide, smug grin plastered his perfectly maintained face.

"Of course you're happy about that, prick."

He answered, crossing his arms and letting himself fall back onto the soft cushions.

It has been three months since he had quit his job and moved in with Squilliam for good. His new job as his lead dancer was a lot better payed, and Squilliam let him stay for free, so considering everything, his life was running pretty smoothly right now. With his new fancy house, his new fancy career and his new fancy, handsome partner. But of course Mother Nature couldn't let him be happy for once.

"What did you do in the past during mating season?" 

He heard his voice say. This question made him sigh.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say it wasn't pretty." 

"Isn't there any medication you can take?" 

Another stupid question. 

"Allergic..." 

"Oh, too bad. I’m guessing you have to endure then and let me help you out." 

He didn't look at his rich boyfriend, he was too busy sulking but he could clearly hear his smugness in his voice.

"You'd wish, Fancyson! Nooo, I go to a hotel with a week's supply of food and ride it out there, you don't wanna see me in this stage." 

It was pretty horrible. The bombardment of pheromones turned him into a crying whimpering mess, so needy he would throw himself towards anyone in his vicinity. And this could go on for hours before he would pass out; every day for at least two weeks. He would be barely able to drink or eat. Last time he almost dried up. So no, no way would he let Squilliam see him like this. 

"Would it be really so different from when we normally have intercourse?" 

Leave it to the posh one to use such a medical term. 

"It really would be. I wouldn't be myself anymore. If you were there with me you wouldn't be able to get a break unless I fall unconscious."

"Sounds exactly like my dream vacation." 

This made him groan, while he side eyed his oh so fancy but oh so dirty partner.

"We will take time off together, and we'll bring you somewhere safe. And I make sure that you eat enough, drink enough, and orgasm enough." 

He could tell that the decision was made and there was nothing he could do to change it anymore. He had to accept his defeat. 

"I don't take responsibility for anything that happens."

"Doesn't matter, I will." 

Squidward got pulled into a reassuring hug.

"I'm really quite curious; I've never seen an octopus in heat before."

"And I never had someone with me before. So it'll be a first for both of us. Yey." 

He moved his arms in sarcastic excitement.

A week later, and 100 miles away from Squilliam’s mansion, they were both on their way to the little cabin they had rented for this time. It was almost too late when they finally arrived, Squidward had been feverish and on edge for several days. He was barely able to walk when Squilliam had parked the Jeep in the front yard. 

"Let’s get you into bed, I'll take care of the luggage, Squiddy." 

He said gently but Squidward was barely able to listen anymore. He hurried inside and hid in the bedroom, rolling himself up under the covers and listening to the sounds of unpacking. His mind was already screaming how much he needed to get pounded RIGHT NOW, but he forced himself to not be too focused on it. He knew it would only make it worse.

Finally Squilliam entered the room. He didn't hear or see him, but instead a strong wave of pheromones hit him like a brick wall. How was it fair that he could release pheromones but not be affected by them?

He whimpered and bit his lips, feeling his insides churn and twist with the desire to be touched, every nerve ending on his body tingling with excitement. It didn't even make sense that his body wanted to be filled, instead of filling someone else, but he chalked it off as just another way his biology was cursed.

The blankets were removed forcefully, exposing him in his fetal position, his flushed face hidden behind his arms. He had made sure to explain the situation as well as possible so Squilliam would understand when the time comes. He didn't take into account however that his partner’s pheromones had an effect on him as well, maybe even stronger because he was already attracted to him. 

"Your... smell… it's... too...much..."

He was able to articulate, even if this wording wasn’t really accurate. Squilliam stopped in his tracks. 

"Excuse me for one moment."

With that he was gone, and he could hear the shower running. He got a bit of hope up that this could actually help, but when Squilliam entered again, wearing a white bath robe, all his hopes were shattered. To his horror the cloud just seemed even stronger so it had the opposite effect. Squidward cried out, his mind no longer in control. It was like he was watching a movie, while still being able to feel everything. His body moved on its own and practically assaulted the other who luckily was stronger than him. He grabbed his shuddering body and gently laid him on the bed. Obviously his instincts interpreted this as mating behaviour, because his legs spread wide open, and his hips pushed high into the air.

"Take me, Squilliam!!!" 

He heard his voice yell, and he died a bit on the inside. 

His partner, now tormentor, didn't do anything. He just stood there, hands on his hips looking at him with a mixture of worry and amusement. 

"I’m not allowed, you know that!" 

He said, a pitiful smile on his face.

Past Squidward had told him that he couldn't climax too early, or else it would just trigger even more arousal. But present Squidward couldn't think of anything else but having something, anything shoved inside of him.

He whined, helplessly flailing, trying his hardest to pull himself together. This made the pheromones of the other increase so much, his mind almost blanked out for a minute. He lost any strength and collapsed. After a short period of adjustment he was finally able to speak again. 

"Why are your pheromones so strong???" 

He groaned when he finally regained some of his composure just to realise that his partner was holding him in his lap, most likely to make sure he was okay and still breathing. 

Obviously this increased his pheromone exposure and he whimpered. 

"I'm terribly sorry I can't control it, Squiddy..." 

His ears barely able to process this sentence through the rushing of his blood.

"Maybe I should give you some release after all; we didn't know that this would happen."

The weaker one only gripped onto him, pulled himself towards his face and whispered.

"Just fill me already....please..."

Tears were running down his flushed face which made Squilliam act at last.

He reached under his shirt and undressed him, Squidward helping him as much as he could. Then he proceeded to hug him and pull him into a kiss. He was moaning loudly while he could feel Squilliam’s tongue slipping inside his mouth and he reciprocated eagerly, determined to deepen the kiss as much as possible. He pushed himself up and held onto him with both arms, sucking and licking his lips and face, relishing in the bursts of pheromones the other was releasing. It was still overwhelming, but his passion was too strong now, he couldn't stop. 

His skin, overly sensitive and burning hot, was caressed by the other’s tentacles, gentle suckers pulling on him and making him flinch and moan even harder.

The touches moved from his back and chest to his belly, which made him roll his hips, inviting the other to go further. It would’ve been embarrassing but Squidward was too far gone by now.

Squilliam broke the kiss and was holding him still now, the heated octopus was only able to sob upon the sudden lack of attention, but tried his best to comply. 

"Which orifice?" 

Squilliam asked, obviously set out to tease him. Before his rational mind, now on the back seat anyway, could form a coherent sentence, his feral instinct already answered.

"Both!!"

This in turn threw Squilliam off the loop. He seemed startled but quickly collected himself again, a mischievous grin on his face. 

"With pleasure..." 

They never did it like this before. It was either one hole or the other. Both felt wonderful to Squidward so he didn't really mind, it was more what Squilliam preferred each time. So this was another first time for them. 

Squilliam lifted his arms and prodded one of them against Squidward’s face. He instinctively opened his mouth wide so the other could stick it in deep. His hands grabbed onto it and he sucked and licked it, his arousal only growing from finally having something in him. When it was sufficiently wet, Squilliam pulled it out slowly, but instantly shoved the other one in so the poor horny octopus didn't have time to take a breath, but instead his breath hitched when Squilliam used the wet tentacle to slowly circle around his ink duct. His already overstimulated mind went into overdrive upon getting touched there. 

Even when he wasn't biologically altered to be horny, this always made him go crazy in no time. He pushed his hips down, euphoric hormones rushing through his body, his mouth sucking eagerly at the intruding hand while he tried to fuck himself on Squilliam’s tentacle. His partner didn't plan on entering him yet though. He let his victim move against the wet suckers, but didn't go any further. 

Only when the second tentacle was wetted enough he would start to push more deliberately against his hole, and Squidward could feel how it opened up a bit, a few drops of ink already falling down on Squilliam’s lap. 

He moaned desperately against the limb in his mouth, his whole body just wanting to be invaded in any way possible. Squilliam finally pulled out the second tentacle and moved it between his legs, joining the other one in its teasing stimulation. Finally his body got the attention he so badly needed, even thought Squilliam was still taking his sweet time with this. 

"Mo...more, please... Squilliam.... touch me more!! Fill me...please... I need it...!!"

Incoherent begging was all he could do right now, mortifying words he would never utter otherwise. He tended to not talk normally, because it would most likely end up like this, him begging and embarrassing himself. But his pheromone altered brain didn’t have any filter left.

Both tentacles between his legs were moving alternatively, either pushing or stroking him, his ink duct and anus both wet and hot and softened up so much he felt like he was melting. His arms grabbed the other tighter now, pulling himself close and he put his forehead on Squilliam’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and rolling himself more against his touches. 

That's when it happened. He felt another sensation, and in his hazy mind he realised that his dick, well the octopus version of a dick, was snaking out of its usual place. 

Normally he would hide the specialised tentacle out if decency, curled up right behind his back legs so it was camouflaged. He never actually used it, as Squilliam didn't like to be on the receiving end anyway. It stayed where it was even during their usual sex. The stimulation he got like this was more than enough to satisfy him. Not now apparently, because his appendage seemed to have developed a mind on its own, slithering toward the other octopus. He reacted fast, luckily equipped with more than enough arms, so he used one of these to wrap itself around it, just below the sensitive tip. He pushed it down onto the mattress, far away from any action. 

"So greedy, Squidward..."

He hushed, but the other was pretty much out of shame by now.

"Don't tease me please... no more teasing..."

He begged, spreading his legs even wider to give Squilliam all the space he needed. It squelched and plopped while he was rubbing him up, his body slowly secreting ink, which mixed with his saliva.

"Understood..."

Was all Squilliam said before his tentacles at last entered Squidward’s body. He made them thin and long so he could slip inside deep and quickly. Squidward went silent, the overstimulation too much for him. He stiffened against the intrusion, his neglected penis forgotten, while he finally was being filled. Squilliam concentrated hard; he said no word while he worked himself deeper into him. The other octopus almost forgot to breathe, gripping hard onto his partner. His whole body seemed to pulsate around Squilliam’s arms in him, anticipating friction.

And friction he got, when he finally decided to inflate his tentacles, so they were pressed snugly against his inner membranes. This made Squidward cry out once more, panting and moaning.

"Fuck me... please....." 

Squilliam did as he was told for once, finally pushing and retracting into him slowly, the other octopus only able to cry out in rhythm of his thrusts. He was slowly speeding up his movements, but it was still not fast enough to satisfy his pheromone clouded nerves. He was constantly losing strength in his legs and arms so he wasn't able to keep sitting on Squilliam’s lap anymore. He leaned backwards, almost unconscious from all the built up. 

"Whoah, careful there, Squiddy!" 

His partner warned him, catching him in time to put him carefully on his back, using two of his tentacles to secure his leg pairs and pulled them apart. His arms where still inside of Squidward and with this new angle he was able to go deeper and faster now. 

Squilliam bend over him, kissing his cheek, but his partner in need caught his mouth so they ended up French-kissing once more. This didn't make him forget his main duty though, so he started to thrust his limbs into him with full force, going as fast as he could, making sure to alternate the movement so there wouldn't be any time Squidward wasn't filled to the brim. 

He felt how his ink sack got pushed hard over and over again and the tight walls of his butt being stretched to the max, Squilliam’s arm reaching far inside to brush his gonads. Anything he had craved he finally received, every hole of his being stuffed and invaded over and over again.

His first of many orgasms was coming, the heat building up in his abdomen, his fists grappling at the bedsheets and his mouth hungrily sucking on Squilliam’s lips. His movements got even faster still, relentlessly pushing into him, thrusting against the deepest parts of him, his body being shaken from the sheer force of it all. The ball of pleasure inside him finally erupted, flooding him with overwhelming waves of deliverance. His nerves stimulated in the most delicious ways, all he could see was white, all he could feel was Squilliam, all he could do was give in, as he shakily rode out the longest orgasm he ever had in his life. 

Slowly the waves stopped, and his body went numb, falling down onto the mattress like a puppet. Squilliam removed himself, one of his tentacles covered in black ink, the other still slick from his spit. Squidward was out like a light, not able to react to his surroundings anymore. 

When he came to again, Squilliam was next to him, both of them cleaned up and under the sheets. He had been petting his head, but stopped as soon as he saw how he opened his eyes.

"You awake, Squiddy?"

A tired grunt was all he could muster, his mouth felt like sandpaper and the rest of his body as if a bulldozer has driven over it. There was movement and then Squilliam was back, holding a glass of water in front of him so he could drink. He did just that, which helped immensely. 

"Thanks." 

He now said with a raspy voice. 

"Say… Can you remember anything?" 

His partner asked, his face flushed slightly. It was obvious he had been wondering about this since he fell unconscious.

Oh boy, here we go.

He could in fact, remember. He wished that he couldn't. But his brain seemed to have a tendency to focus on the horrible things which happened to him and this was by far one of the worst. 

"I do, why this question?"

He asked back, angrily shuffling deeper into the covers. 

"Just asking. You were so... arousing..." 

Squilliam looked dreamily at him, pupils dilated and obviously horny himself now. Horrified, he could feel his pheromones sneaking up at him once more. His body started to react, his skin getting more sensitive, his heart rate increasing. 

"I don't know if I will survive another session like this! Squilliam please, stop with your pheromones already!" 

His partner looked a bit disappointed, but seemed to have an idea right away.

"I think there's something we didn't try yet..." 

Squilliam suddenly slid one of his hands under the sheets, reached around him and pushed behind his back legs. The hidden dick there sprang to life instantly as if it has waited for this. Squidward moaned and started to blush. His teasing partner didn't even have to do anything, the tentacle moves between his legs and toward him, obviously out to enter him one way or another. Squidward gripped his pillow and gritted his teeth, not riled up enough to not be embarrassed by this yet. 

"I'm sorry I'm not in control..." 

He tried to explain. Squilliam had to use three of his arms but he was able to hold onto the rogue tentacle tightly now, the thickened head wiggling about in his grip. Squidward sighed, the pressure on the sensitive flesh something he didn't know he needed. When he made eye contact with the other octopus, he was greeted with a weird expression. It wasn't often that Squilliam showed open embarrassment and arousal like this, but his half closed eyes and shy smile did things to him. 

"I wanted to try something out. I hope it'll work..." 

He sighed, voice low and with that he started to stroke him slowly and moved the tip of his dick towards his mouth. Squidward’s eyes opened wide when he realised what his haughty partner was about to do. He wanted to stop him but it was already too late. Squilliam’s tongue extended from his mouth and licked the sensitive tip. 

Squidward’s primed body jolted upon this perfect sensation. Squilliam blushed like a virgin which only riled him up more. To see his usually so dominant and confident partner submit himself like that... it woke something in him. Instead of the submissive desire to be filled he felt the overwhelming need to fill up Squilliam. 

This new longing actually made him get up, move towards the other octopus, who was still licking chastely. This wasn't enough, he needed more; he needed to be inside his partner and hear his moans and begs.

A whirlwind of arousal, dominance and affection bolted through him, his mind half way in control when he was bending over the rich octopus, pushing him down. Squilliam, despite being physically stronger, let him guide him, while he was still holding onto his penis.

"Oh Squilliam. You shouldn't have done this..." 

He husked, and the other looked at him, his eyes wide, his cheeks flushed, actually trembling a bit. 

"I'm gonna have to fuck you now... and it's your own fault." 

He smirked and yanked the tentacle out of Squilliam’s grip. 

"Show me what you got, Squiddy..." 

Squilliam half-said, half-moaned, while he let himself sink deeper into the mattress and spread his tentacle pairs wider for him.

This open display of submission almost made him cum right there and then, but he pulled himself together. This chance was too good to just blow it. 

Squidward didn't hesitate any longer; he sucked on one of his own tentacles while his penis slithered towards the other octopus' mouth. With a determined thrust the rounded tip was completely inside and he could see that Squilliam wasn't used to this kind of invasion. He screwed his eyes shut, gripped onto the arm desperately trying to find a way to become comfortable. Squidward wouldn't let him, though. He started to thrust in and out, leaving Squilliam moaning and whimpering, helplessly letting the smooth part of his dick glide in his grip. He could feel his tongue, the scraping of his teeth against the sensitive bumps of his penis. The best part was his expression. His unibrow bend in shock and embarrassment, his eyes wide and pleading now, his mouth dripping with saliva while he would keep thrusting into him.

He kept going, but finally removed the tentacle from his own mouth to prod around between Squilliam’s legs. 

This made the other whine loudly against his dick, but Squidward wouldn't show any mercy. He didn't play around like his partner did earlier, he wasn't out for teasing; he was out to fuck him hard and good. Without much fuss he found Squilliam’s entrance, the other withering and blushing while still getting face fucked. 

He circled his anus a few times to make it slick and then started to push against the opening. He could feel how Squilliam was tensing up so he shallowly dipped the tip of his tentacle inside to get him used to this. His gaze shot up to observe his partners mimic, and was glad to see he seemed to get into it, a bright blush on his face and his eyes cross-eyed in a stupid display of oncoming bliss. 

Squidward licked his lips, and then pushed against his anus with more force and finally slipped inside properly. He could hear the other’s muffled moan, which just riled him up more. He kept shoving and pushing into him from two sides, Squilliam’s body nothing more than his plaything now. When he felt that his insides where slick enough he removed his arm and let his penis slip out of the other’s mouth as well. Suddenly abandoned, Squilliam looked at him, tears in his eyes, his face smeared with saliva, panting and sobbing. 

"Turn around!" 

He demanded and to his delight the other didn't hesitate but got on his knees and arms, pushing his hips towards him. He grinned, wide and evil, feeling the power he so rarely had rush through him like a drug, agitating his already overactive synapses. 

Getting a good grip onto the narrow hips in front of him, he could see the entrance, slick and red and ready for him. Without losing another second his dick positioned itself and he thrust into him without warning, going deep and hard. The cry which followed made him lose the last thread of self-control. He started to pound away, relishing in every moan and whimper this produced in Squilliam. He angled himself to find his good spot, and when he did the other’s body stiffened. 

"The...there...! Right there... oh Squiddy.... don't stop!!" 

As if he was planning to stop. 

Encouraged like this he picked up the pace even more, barely able to hold back when he felt how his partner was pushing against his thrusts while making the most arousing sounds. Such high pitched moans and cries, desperate begging for him to keep going. 

He wondered what Squilliam’s business partners would think if they would see him like that, getting rammed by him on all fours, drooling and moaning like an idiot. 

He snaked his penis even deeper into him, making the other shudder and push more against him while he leaned his head down onto his forearms. he couldn't believe that he was fucking Bikini Bottom’s richest citizen, and this thought alone gave him such a power rush that he had to find release fast, so he slammed a few more times hard and deep into Squilliam, feeling his body contract around him, and with that squeezing he finally came; strong bursts coating the insides of his formerly fancy and dignified companion. Squilliam came shortly after that, collapsing onto the mattress while Squidward was still holding his hips up. He slowly and meticulously pulled out, feeling the other shudder and hearing him sob. He left his anus puckered and red, and he noticed with satisfaction that some of his cum was starting to drip out of it too. Squilliam was obviously able to feel it, he tried to get up but Squidward wouldn't let him. 

"Stay like this, I wanna see..." 

He mumbled, and it actually worked, Squilliam stopped squirming and instead held still, weakly staying in this humiliating position.

He watched the white liquid slowly trickle out if him, a wide grin on his face. He pushed his thumbs against the opening to squeeze even more out, which granted him some delightful moans. 

"Squiddy... I’m ashamed..." 

"That's the point." 

Was his dry answer. 

The flow subsided at last, so he let go off him. Squilliam was lying on his belly, stretched out long before him, totally exhausted and still short of breath. He finally came off his power rush, the release this just granted him finally allowing him to be himself again for a while. He got up to retrieve some cleaning supplies. When he entered again, his partner wasn't on the bed anymore though, but instead was standing in front of him. He looked predatory as if he didn't just get fucked raw by him. 

Squidward flinched, feeling the others pheromones rise and if he didn't know better he would swear he was doing this on purpose. He could already feel his knees getting weak and his insides heating up. 

"Payback time, Squiddy old boy...."


End file.
